yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mulan, Mickey, and their friends takes their bath/Avoiding Yao, Ling and Chien Po
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends befriended Yao, Ling and Chien Po in Mickey Mouse and Mulan. That night, Mickey and his friends joined Mulan for a quick bath with Mushu concern about the situation. Mushu: Hey, this is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you? Fa Mulan: Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one. Mickey Mouse: She's right you know, Mushu, you're worried too much. Mushu: So, a couple guys don't rinse out their socks. Picky, picky, picky. Myself, I kinda like that corn chip smell. Fa Mulan: (jumps in the water) Ah. Mushu: Okay, all right, alright, that's enough. Now, c'mon, get out before you get all pruney and stuff. Fa Mulan: Mushu, if you're so worried, go stand watch! Gyro Gearloose: Besides, we've only got ourselves to worry about. Mushu: Yeah, yeah. (as Mulan) Stand watch, Mushu, while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits. (in normal voice) Hygiene. Just then, Yao, Ling and Chien Po came running towards the lake to bath as they take their clothes off. Mushu: We're doomed! There're a couple of things I know they're bound to notice! Jimmy Cricket: That does not look good, we gotta do something! Mushu: Leave that to me, Jiminy! So, Mushu has to try and stop them from discovering Mulan's secret. As Mulan ducks into the water with Yao, Ling and Chien Po jump into the water, she tries to hide herself with a lilypad with Mickey and his friends keeping her covered. Yao: Hey, Mickey! Ping! Fa Mulan: Oh, hi, Guys, we didn't know you were here. We were just washing so now we're clean and we're gonna go. Bye bye. Launchpad McQuack: Yeah, sorry we can't stick around, Fellas. Ling: Come back here, I know we were jerks to you guys before! So, let's start over. Hi, I'm Ling. Chien Po: And I'm Chien Po. Fa Mulan: Hello, Chien Po. Yao: And I am Yao, King of the Rock! And there's nothing you girls can do about it. Ling: Oh yeah? Well, I think our pals and I can take you! Fa Mulan: I really don't want to take him anywhere. Ling: But, Ping! We have to fight! Fa Mulan: No, we don't. We could just close our eyes, and ... swim around! Ling: C'mon! Don't' be such a gir... (gets bitten) Ow! Something bit me! Mushu: What a nasty flavor. Ling: (sees Mushu) Snake! Mickey Mouse: Mulan, I think it's a good time for us to leave! Fa Mulan: Great idea! While Yao, Chien Po and Ling are shrieking, Mulan whistles for Khan and sneaks away. Ling: (huddled on the rock with Chien Po and Yao) Some King of the Rock. (gets pushed) Mulan: Boy, that was close. Mushu: (brushing his teeth) No, that was vile. You owe me big! Mulan: I never want to see a naked man again. Then, a herd of naked men flash by. Water Rat: Just pretend you don't see it coming. Mushu: Don't look at me, I ain't biting no more butts. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225